pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Katapesh
:This is an article about the nation of Katapesh. For information on the city of the same name, see Katapesh (city). History The Pactmasters that rule Katapesh arrived out of nowhere in the Age of Destiny, carving out of a lawless region of desert coast an outpost for unusual and illicit trading. In time, the outpost grew into a town, then the city of Katapesh, and finally into a powerful nation with economic ties throughout the kingdoms of the Inner Sea. In 2217 AR, Sarenrae's faithful fled the pogrom in Osirion, and led by a devout priestess named Vedie. Once in the desert, Vedie instructed her followers to build a settlement they called Sarenrae's Bastion, but a splinter group breaks off to search for a "golden land". They found a lush valley with a massive sphinx standing at the center. They settle in the valley in 2218 AR and name it the Golden City. In 2375 AR a band of raiders of all races attacked and overthrown the Golden City. In the Year of Scouring Winds (2589 AR), a sandstorm lasting 33 days destroyed almost all plant life in the valley, killed hundreds, and nearly buried the Golden City. Survivors fled, some to Sarenrae's Bastion, where priests proclaimed the sandstorm a "judgment" against the city's evil populace. 100 years past and a mysterious woman named Nimhar walked out of the desert and began to clear the ruins of the Golden City. In 2692 AR Nimhar took control of the new Golden City and renamed it to Sandstar. People flocked to the new city. During the Oasis Age (from 2693 AR to 3248 AR) no major conflicts occurred and the settlements flourished but in 3249 AR an alchemist named Atopu discovered the production of a narcotic substance he called pesh. News of pesh spreads rapidly and, drawing criminals and merchants of all kinds to the city of Sandstar. A bandit named Jade-Eye slaughtered Nimhar in 3250 AR and took control of the city. Nimhar's body is never found. Jade-Eye renamed the city Katapesh, and the region soon adopted that name. During 3256 AR gnoll slavers were raiding Sarenrae's Bastion and were relentlessly selling slaves to Katapesh. The citizens of Sarenrae's Bastion feeling betrayed by their goddess, renamed the town Solku. In 3725 AR the Pactmasters took over the city of Katapesh, and construction began on the city's new palace and outer walls. The infamous Nightstalls opened in Katapesh, in 3730 AR. In 4112 AR Paladins of Sarenrae returned to Solku to establish a base of operations to combat regional slavery. Geography Katapesh encompasses many different land types and climates. To the north the Brazen Peaks mountains block the way to Osirion. Foothills and mountain passes offer passage to the northern country but because of the ferocious gnolls of the Brazen Peaks, most travelers prefer to reach Osirion by ship. South of the mountains, warm green savannas stretch for miles. Only tall trees offer moderate shade. Thin rivers and still pools provide water for the animals like camelopards, Katapeshi lions, gazelles, and more. Around a few hot spots where there are underground heat vents, the water turns murky and sulfurous, fostering small jungles. Farther south still the plains dry up into arid stretches of desert. This area is considered the breadbasket of Katapesh from which its citizens' livelihoods spring. The farmers there use the bulbous, spiny cacti to produce pesh, a pleasantly euphoric, mildly addictive drug. To the west, the deserts shift to rocky flatland that rises to become the Barrier Wall mountains. The eastern jagged coastline of Katapesh along the Obari Ocean create numerous natural harbors for the ships. The satellite island in the Obari Ocean holds the second most important city of the nation of Katapesh, Okeno. Climate The weather in Katapesh tends to be fairly stable and dry year-round. The western and northern mountains push any moisture south, leaving the north of the country much drier than the southern savannah. Twice a year the prevailing winds off the Obari ocean collide with warm, moisture-filled fronts from the Mwangi Expanse, creating fierce thunderstorms throughout the land which can last for several weeks. These rains provide the majority of precipitation for the year and fill small endorheic lakes throughout the drier lands, creating small, temporary oases. Religion The predominant religion is Abadar's faith. Abadar finds much support among the people in the famous markets of Katapesh. Sarenrae, the goddess of the sun, enjoys the largest following after Abadar. Her admirable paladins play a major role in defending the nation. Cultists of Rovagug seek to destroy Sarenrae's followers. Desna, Gozreh, Nethys and Pharasma also enjoy moderate followings in Katapesh. Most of the gnoll tribes of Katapesh revere Lamashtu. Races of Katapesh The most common human races found in Katapesh are Garundi, Keleshites, and Vudrani. In the large cities of Katapesh, Solku and Okeno, the hodgepodge of cultures is constant and yet ever changing, as traders leave and new ones arrive. Dwarves came to Katapesh centuries ago to mine the rich ores found beneath the Barrier Wall mountains. Many dwarven settlements, abandoned or still occupied, are located on the mountains. Gnomes played an important role in ancient Osirian history. Most of the gnomes in present-day katapesh, live in the city of Katapesh. The Finderplain has stood for 300 years as a waypoint for gnomes traveling south of the Inner Sea. Elves do not have a notable presence in Katapesh, but half-elves seem drawn to the area. Half-orcs remain a small but constant presence in Katapesh. No orc tribe lives in the area anymore, but in ancient times a race of desert-dwelling orcs made Katapesh their home. Their descendants form the bulk of the half-orc population. Gnolls are native to Katapesh, and the most recognized threat in the nation. Gnolls consider Katapesh their birthplace. They attack settlements and raid caravans not only for the joy of the kill and the profit it brings, but because they see Katapesh as their homeland. Hundreds of gnolls make their homes in the mountains, most notably White Canyon and Pale Mountain. In addition to these settlements, dozens of smaller gnoll encampments dot the Barrier Wall mountains and the Brazen Peaks. Also bands of gnoll nomads roam the plains and deserts in search of prey as well. Despite their ferocity, Katapeshi gnolls posses their own unique culture and ocassionally enter cities peacefully. Gnoll slavers appear in Okeno and Katapesh with slaves for sale. Gnolls in Katapesh belong to one of five packs: Carrion tribe, Duenas, Razor Fang, Sandstalkers and Spotted Hide. Settlements * Katapesh * Okeno * Solku * Fort Longjaw * Finderplain * Sueda Lodge * Commonfield * Bug Harbor * El-Fatar * Yanipho * Tiven's Reed Wilderness locations * White Canyon * Pale Mountain * House of the Beast * Mirazha * Slither Cove * Painted Flutes * Trackless Storm * Zolurket Mines * Lighting Stones * Crouching Jackal * Creeping Watcher * The Steps of the Agate King * Driftwood * Gembasket * Sleeping Dove * Palace Mortales * Sable Sands * Evergrowth * The Beehive * Selkelas * The Three Stars * The Lost Temple * Suketh'ma * Vargas Swamp * Sabkha * Floater's Pond * The Observatory * Pyre Crest * Kelmarane References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund Category:Neutral nations